


paint it black

by snarkymuch



Series: Broken Wings [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker meets the rogues, Peter has a tiny anxiety attack, Stereotypes and Prejudice, Steve Put His Foot in His Mouth, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wingfic, or one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: Peter is more comfortable with his wings. He is at the tower when an unexpected guest sees him, black wings and all. Steve puts his foot in his mouth, but they all talk about it.*This can probably be read alone, but the reading the first is recommended*Wingfic AU
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Broken Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588876
Comments: 45
Kudos: 738





	paint it black

**Author's Note:**

> For about thirty seconds I made this chapter two to Take These Broken Wings, but then I changed my mind. I like it as a series better.

It didn’t happen right away, but as the weeks passed, Peter grew more comfortable with his wings. Whenever he was at the tower, he’d make sure he and Tony were alone and then release his wings, letting the familiar weight rest on his shoulder blades. Peter became more confident, and soon, the voice niggling at the back of his mind that whispered negative things grew quiet.

He looked forward to his time at the tower more than ever, the freedom felt good, but it was bittersweet. Peter knew it was something he’d never get to have outside the protected space. Even if he grew to accept his wings, it wouldn’t stop society from judging them. He’d always be something abstract and unwanted, not fitting with the norm.

It was Christmas vacation, and Peter had just finished his patrol. School wouldn’t restart for another week, and he was enjoying the extra time swinging around the city. May had picked up some extra shifts at the hospital, so there was no one at home waiting for him. He watched from his perch on the ledge of a building as a mother with stunning ivory wings pushed a stroller down the sidewalk. Heads turned as she passed, people’s gaze drawn to her, smiles on their faces. Peter couldn’t help the small pang of jealousy that stabbed him. People always looked at him, too, but for the opposite reasons.

The sun had set hours ago, but the lights of the city warmed the sky, glowing softly. The Night Night protocol in his suit would kick in soon, alerting Tony that he was still out. He didn’t want to go home, though. The apartment was lonely without May.

His HUD flashed, and Karen spoke. “Mr. Stark is calling, patching the call through now.”

“Wait, what?”

“Under-roos, what are doing out still?”

Peter’s eyes flicked to the time displayed in the corner of his HUD. “It’s not even nine yet.”

“Which means you still have time to make it to the tower.”

“Huh?”

“May called.” There was a clattering sound and a curse. “Sorry, as I was saying, May called and said that she can’t make it home tonight, and she doesn’t trust you not to be out spider-manning all night, so she asked if I’d babysit—”

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“You do, though, and since I’m such a good guy, I said I’d love to watch the spider-baby. You’re spending the weekend.”

Peter blinked. “I really get to spend the night at the tower?”

Tony laughed, and something else clanked. “Not if you don’t hurry up. I ordered pizza, so consider that incentive to get here. I’m just finishing up a project. Ask Friday for me when you get here.”

“Don’t I need clothes and stuff?”

“Fine, stop by your apartment and pack a bag. Do you want Happy to pick you up?”

Peter was already up and swinging home. “I’ll swing over. You don’t need to bother him.”

With a quick goodbye, the call disconnected, and Peter worked his way back to Queens. Once he was home, he grabbed his bag and crammed a few shirts and jeans into it. After digging through his sock drawer, he had everything he needed. With a grin, he slung the pack over his shoulders and slipped out his window. It didn’t take long to make it to the tower. He only stopped once to check on a stray dog.

Once he was nearly there, he slipped into an alley and ducked behind a dumpster to change out of his suit, shoving it into the bag before zipping it closed. He could have climbed the building, but he wasn’t a fan of being up so high, even with a parachute, and Spider-Man walking though the lobby would draw too much attention.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he jogged inside, waving to the guard and slipping into the private elevator. He greeted Friday and asked her to take him to Tony. She told him he had just finished in his workshop and was currently in the penthouse.

When the elevator doors opened, Peter could smell the pizza, making his stomach growl. Licking his lips, he made his way to the kitchen, tossing his bag on one of the stools by the island. Boxes of pizza lined the counter, and plates sat waiting to be filled. He didn’t see Tony, though. He glanced around, and not seeing anyone, he shrugged his shoulders and let his wings settle on his back. The feathers rustled, and his wings twitched. They’d been confined for hours, so it felt good to have them out. He carefully stretched them before letting them settle against his back.

“And it’s just like you to show up announced!” Tony’s voice echoed from the other room, and Peter’s stomach did a flip. He swallowed, his wings twitching on his back. Before he could think of what to say, movement caught his eye, and he froze. Steve stood near the kitchen, facing off with Tony.

“I only came to talk,” Steve said. “We’re on the same team.”

Tony threw a hand in the air. “So, you thought barraging into my home would be a good first step to fixing things.”

Neither seemed to notice Peter, who was frozen on the spot. Steve sighed, running a hand over his mouth before snapping his head to the side, his gaze landing on Peter. The man’s blinked a few times, eyes searching him. Peter could see the gears turning in his head. He probably had no idea why there was a teenager in the penthouse. Steve’s eyes narrowed. His gaze was so intense that it made Peter stumble back, his wings jerking when he collided with a stool.

It was then that it clicked. The horrifying realization hitting Peter with the force of a train. He had his wings out, and Steve’s gaze was now locked on them.

“Who’s this?” Steve asked, tearing his gaze away to look at Tony. “What’s going on? Why’s there a raven here?”

Peter physically recoiled from the words, and Tony was quick to move, putting himself between him and Steve. Peter tried to draw his wings in, but his control was slipping. The situation triggered his flight or fight instinct, his wings now out of his reach.

“No, you don’t get to come here and say shit like that.” Tony jabbed a finger at Steve. “I can’t believe you have the balls to come to my house and say something like that about someone you don’t even know.”

Peter’s breaths were short and ineffective. His lungs burned, but he couldn’t get his breathing under control. He flexed his hands at his sides, his wings tense and ready to spread. He didn’t know what Steve was doing there. The last he’d heard, the Accords were settled, and they were free, but Tony had never mentioned anything about them coming back. Peter wasn’t privy to the details of what happened between them in Siberia, but he knew it wasn’t good. Something had torn their friendship apart.

“I’m sorry, Tony. You’re right.” Steve sighed. His hands were at his side, palms out. “I didn’t—I don’t have the right to come in here saying things like that. It slipped out.”

Tony scoffed. “You’re right. You don’t.” He turned to Peter, gaze flitting over him. “You okay?”

Peter swallowed, and his wings flexed. “Yeah, I think—I’m not sure.”

Tony’s gaze lingered on his face before flicking to his wings. “Try to focus on your breathing. Once you calm down, you should be able to pull them in.”

Peter gave a jerky nod and tried to even out his breathing. It didn’t surprise Peter that Steve would have an issue with ravens. The period Steve grew up in had been one of the worst for those with black wings. It made sense that those beliefs would still be ingrained in him. Though Steve’s wings were hidden, he’d seen them before. They were a deep blue, massive on his back. It was said that even before the serum, his wings had been immense. The serum had just helped him grow into them.

“Tony—” Steve started.

Tony spun to face Steve, his voice sharp. “Don’t, Rogers.”

Steve looked away, biting his lip before dropping his head. He sighed, glancing up to meet Tony’s gaze. “Can we please start over? I’m sorry about everything.”

Tony stood silent and then glanced back at Peter.

“I’m okay, Mr. Stark, really.”

Tony gave a tight nod and looked back at Steve. “You should have called.”

“You’re right. I should have.”

“And you owe Peter an apology,” Tony said. “I honestly thought you were better than buying into the raven bullshit.”

Peter’s lungs no longer burned, but his heart continued to hammer in his chest. He averted his gaze when Steve looked at him.

“I’m sorry, Peter,” Steve said, making Peter shift the weight between his feet. He drew his lip between his teeth and began to worry it. “I should have never—there’s nothing wrong with black wings. I’m truly sorry that’s the first thing I saw.”

Peter glanced up, and he could see the sincerity in Steve’s eyes. “It’s—it’s okay, Mr. Captain, sir.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s not, though, and I’m sorry.” He turned to Tony. “I had no right to show up at your door, demanding things. It’s just I want things back to the way they were, but now I see that I went about it the wrong way.”

“Damn right, you did.”

Steve drew in a breath, looking down. “I know. I just hope I haven’t made things worse.”

Tony shook his head, running a hand over his mouth. “I’ll probably regret this, but I’m willing to talk—just not now.”

Relief seemed to wash over Steve, a smile tugged at his lips. “That’s—thank you, Tony. That’s all I ask for.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it. I’m all about the goodwill. ‘Tis the season.”

Peter felt his heart slow, his anxiety no longer clawing at him. He tested his control over his wings, making them flutter before drawing them back and concealing them from sight. He rubbed his hands on his jeans and then took a few steps toward Tony, pausing when he stood just behind him. Steve nodded at him.

“Your wings really are something,” Steve said with a sad smile. “I know I really stuck my foot in my mouth, but for what it’s worth, I used to not like my own wings much.”

Peter’s brow pinched. “You’ve got amazing wings, though.”

Steve glanced at Tony and then back at him. He shrugged. “They looked awful funny attached to a ninety-pound asthmatic, and I wasn’t healthy enough to keep them hidden. Kids were always making fun of me.”

“Oh,” Peter said, looking down. “I usually keep mine hidden, too. Once they see the black.” He shrugged.

Steve winced. “Yeah, I really am sorry.”

Peter glanced up. “You could stay—for dinner. We’re having pizza.”

“I think I’ve already intruded enough.”

Tony sighed. “You’re already here. You might as well stick around.”

“Are you guys sure?”

Peter looked at Tony. “It’s not like there isn’t enough, and he said he was sorry.”

Tony huffed a laugh. “It’s fine with me, as long as you're okay with it.”

Peter beamed. “I call dibs on the pineapple pizza.” And he took off toward the boxes.

“That abomination is all yours, kid.” Tony laughed.

He heard Steve ask if Peter was always so forgiving, and Tony just sighed. “You have no idea.”

Peter was getting his pizza when Steve asked Tony. “So, who is he to you?”

Peter paused what he was doing to listen.

“Important—he’s my kid. Maybe not in blood, but mine all the same.”

A warmth spread through Peter, and the corners of his mouth twitched. He went back to his food, bringing his plate around to the island. Steve and Tony were still talking. Whatever had happened between them must have been bad, but Peter could tell that underneath the anger, Tony needed to talk to Steve just as much as the man needed to speak to him. As he walked over to the couch with his pizza, he shifted his shoulders, letting his wings out.

The talking stopped.

“Kid, you okay?” Tony asked.

Truthfully, he was nervous and a little unsure, but he was in control. He looked at Tony, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](https://snarky-drabbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
